


can we try it?

by vlossoms



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Implied Slut Shaming, Kink Exploration, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking, but like the kinky kind, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Jacob knows Sunwoo is up to no good when he corners him with a slightly deranged grin on his face. "Cobi-hyung," Sunwoo sing-songs with an almost flirty hint to his voice. "I wanna try something, will you let me?"--AKA some fun times exploring kinks with your dude-bro-pals.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961731
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	can we try it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just... what it is. I wrote it in like two hours and it honestly feels like a fever dream. Please enjoy overly enthusiastic!Sunwoo giving Jacob what he wants. It's entirely unbeta'd so don't expect perfection. 
> 
> Please feel free to absolutely scream at me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi)
> 
> I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORKS BEING REPOSTED OR TAKEN. DO NOT REPOST MY WORKS.

Jacob knows Sunwoo is up to no good when he corners him with a slightly deranged grin on his face. "Cobi-hyung," Sunwoo sing-songs with an almost flirty hint to his voice. "I wanna try something, will you let me?"

Normally Jacob would put his foot down, determined to know just what it is he's about to get himself into- but he can't help but be cautiously intrigued this time. He thinks it's the way Sunwoo plays coy, fingers grasping onto the edge of Jacob's sweater with a pout on his pretty lips. 

"Yeah? What are you thinking?" Jacob hums, playing up a determined aloofness. He refuses to let Sunwoo see he's already interested- knows that the younger feeds on it.

Sunwoo huffs, narrowly stamping down the urge to roll his eyes. Jacob feels his hands move around his waist, fingertips brushing over the sliver of bare skin showing just above his jeans. A soft noise bubbles out when Sunwoo's hands move down and cup his ass somewhat forcefully with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"I overheard you talking with Kevin-hyung the other day..." Sunwoo taunts, fingers digging in just that little bit. The feeling is intoxicating, Jacob struggling to remain unaffected even as his cheeks flush with color. There's something so wildly intense about Sunwoo when he gets like this, filthy and flirty and borderline out of control. 

Jacob feels like he's about to sob when Sunwoo keeps talking and he has to bite down on his lip to hold the noise in. "Spanking, hyung? So dirty- I never would have guessed it from you." The words send a hot flush of humiliation up his spine, a tiny whine escaping unbidden. 

"R-really?" Jacob finally manages. The air _whooshes_ out of him in a harsh exhale when Sunwoo pulls his hand back and swats at his denim-covered ass. He knows Sunwoo can tell from his reaction, from the bitten back moan and the embarrassed heat in his cheeks, that he's _very much_ into it. 

Sunwoo laughs, huge grin on his face that definitely looks too fond for the moment. "So? Will you let me, hyung?" Jacob's head is spinning, mind reeling with the info that... Sunwoo apparently wants to indulge this newfound kink of his. It wouldn't be the first time he's messed around with the younger man, feeling his hands on his skin- and he certainly isn't opposed to it now.

Before he can really stop himself- not that he wants to- Jacob is nodding his head almost frantically. He's well passed the point of being embarrassed by his reaction, the ever-present feeling of Sunwoo's hands squeezing his ass the cause of the arousal swirling low in his gut. He can feel the way his cock strains against the front of his jeans, already hard from one little slap- he's almost drooling over the idea of Sunwoo leaving marks on him, bruises in the shape of his hand.

Sunwoo's eyes darken as he pulls Jacob into his room. He's sending his thanks to the powers above that Sangyeon is out for the foreseeable future as Sunwoo all but shoves him on the bed enthusiastically. Jacob can't help the way his cock twitches, in awe of the way that Sunwoo looks more excited to spank him than he is to feel it. 

There's something about the unbridled exuberance in the way Sunwoo kisses him senseless, tugging at the material of his clothes. Jacob moans into the kiss, only breaking apart to fling his shirt somewhere else. "How do you wanna do this?" Sunwoo struggles to get out between heavy breaths, hands running almost reverently over the exposed skin of Jacob's chest.

Jacob can't think, can barely _breathe_ as Sunwoo's lips start a trail down his jawline and neck. He whines at the press of teeth against a particularly sensitive spot, shoving weakly at Sunwoo until he pulls away. 

"Can't think," Jacob wheezes, feeling deceptively close to cumming in his pants like a teenager. Sunwoo just grins down at him, moving to tug at his jeans. "Wanna be in my lap, Cobi-hyung?" He teases, looking up at Jacob from under his lashes. 

Jacob absolutely feels like he's died and gone to heaven- or more accurately, hell- as Sunwoo mouths at the bulge in his jeans. He twitches under the flighty stimulation, chanting _y_ _es, yes, yes_ over and over, the idea of being made to feel so small- so tiny, bent over Sunwoo's lap.

Sunwoo makes quick work of tugging down his jeans, leaving Jacob in his tight boxer briefs, stain on the front from where he's already leaking. He flushes down to his chest from how exposed he feels, wanting to shy away from the eyes burning into his skin. Something about being the only one undressed while Sunwoo remains fully clothed is sending more humiliated arousal coursing through him. It's like all of the fantasies he's refused to indulge are coming to life at once.

"C'mon, Cobi," Sunwoo calls, patting his lap. Jacob scrambles to lay across Sunwoo's thighs, fighting back the rush to embarrassment at his own eagerness. He doesn't hold back the whine as his cock presses against one of Sunwoo's thighs- the muscle strong and thick and oh so perfect to rut against. 

Sunwoo's hands come down to rest over the curve of his ass, squeezing lightly at the soft flesh. Jacob presses his cheek into the bedspread and tries not to cum immediately when Sunwoo works his underwear down and around his thighs. 

The hands on his ass maintain their softness, fleeting touches and soft, gentle movements. Jacob feels on edge already, tensing up at every movement out of sheer excitement. 

The first slap comes as a surprise even so, the sound hitting Jacob's ears before the actual feeling. He gasps, body rocking forward and forcing his cock to drag near painfully against the material of Sunwoo's pants as the sting sinks in on his ass cheek. 

"Is that okay, hyung?" Sunwoo checks in, smoothing over the pinking skin. Jacob bites back a sob, doesn't even care if he sounds obscene as he shameless begs for Sunwoo to hit him again, to hit him harder. It feels so much better than he imagined, the sting, the burn, the skin turning tender and raw.

Jacob can feel how affected Sunwoo is too, the younger man's cock pressed against his stomach. Each swing rocks Jacob forward against it, his own cock pushing into Sunwoo's thigh repeatedly. Sunwoo follows up every hit with soft touches, easing him back from the tears pooling in his eyes from the painful pleasure.

He's barely aware of the absolutely filthy noises being forced from him with each slap of Sunwoo's hand on his skin, but he can tell he's being _loud_. He bites down on the bedspread as his body writhes, voice breaking on a sob as a particularly hard hit has him rutting desperately against the material of Sunwoo's pants. It takes no time after that to fall off the edge, spilling hot and messy over Sunwoo's thigh and the bed, moaning and whining like the lead in a low budget porn. 

Sunwoo's hand rests comfortingly on the reddened flesh, squeezing slightly if only to hear the pitiful whine spill out of Jacob's lips. "Good boy, Cobi," Sunwoo is mumbling, encouraging him with soft words. Jacob shuffles backwards, pulls away from the gentle pressure of Sunwoo's hands as the whispered praise drives him wild. 

He looks up at Sunwoo as he flicks his tongue out, licking up some of his release off of Sunwoo's thigh. Jacob can see the switch in Sunwoo's eyes, the way they narrow in arousal as a hand comes to curl possessively in the hair at the back of his head. He loses himself in the taste, in the absolute filth of it all, in the desperate look in Sunwoo's eyes.

The two of them work together to unbutton Sunwoo's jeans, Jacob's fingers clumsy and shaky from post orgasmic bliss. He's not subtle when he swallows Sunwoo down the second he's free from his jeans, the younger man's hands in his hair forcing him down further. He's sloppy and messy as he hollows his cheeks, determined to repay Sunwoo with overwhelming enthusiasm.

Sunwoo is loud, grunts from deep in his chest escaping as Jacob slurps obscenely at his cock. He's bobbing his head, pushing himself just a little bit deeper until he's gagging like a whore on the length of him. Sunwoo loves it, whispers filthy words down at him as his fingers tighten in his hair, holding him down with his nose pressed against his pelvis.

Jacob whines when Sunwoo finally lets him up to breathe, reaching up and wrapping his hand around his cock as he gasps for breath. He looks up and meets Sunwoo's eyes as he tongues sloppily at the head of his cock, can tell when Sunwoo gets close by the way his thigh muscles are spasming beneath him, and he makes quick work of sucking him down and bringing him over the edge.

He works Sunwoo through his orgasm, swallowing messily around him until Sunwoo tugs him away from overstimulation. "Shit, hyung," Sunwoo whispers, tugging Jacob up into a filthy kiss. "That was so good!"

Jacob laughs, voice rasping from the rough treatment. He watches fondly as Sunwoo hurries over into the bathroom, collapsing down onto a clean spot on the mattress face down. His ass stings like crazy, but he can't seem to wipe the dopey grin off his face. 

He looks up as Sunwoo shuffles back in, sweatpants tugged carelessly up over his narrow hips, a bottle in one hand and a towel in the other. Jacob pays him no mind, sinking into the bedspread in exhaustion as Sunwoo tries to clean up the mess around him.

He flinches slightly at cool hands brushing against his ass until Sunwoo shushes him. "I brought lotion, hyung," he explains, the hands coming back wet. Jacob melts into the feeling of Sunwoo rubbing lotion into the irritated skin, the coldness soothing against the burning hot skin.

"Thank you, Sunwoo," Jacob mumbles tiredly, turning his head and pouting his lips out. He's absolutely begging for a kiss, and he knows Sunwoo will indulge him.

And indulge him he does, he thinks, as Sunwoo leans down and presses a surprisingly chaste kiss to his lips. "No need to thank me," Sunwoo laughs quietly. "I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to try it too." 

Jacob huffs a laugh, tugging Sunwoo to lay down next to him when he moves to make his escape. "Not going anywhere," Jacob whines petulantly. "Nap time."

Sunwoo rolls his eyes, tugs Jacob into his arms anyways and lets the older man cuddle aggressively into his embrace. Jacob barely manages to stay awake long enough to press the barest hint of a kiss to Sunwoo's still bare chest, with a soft mumble filling the void around them. _Can we try it again some day?_


End file.
